Just about Yoongi and Taehyung
by Han-nim
Summary: Hanya beberapa kumpulan drabble singkat tentang Yoongi dan juga Taehyung yang canggung satu sama lain tapi sangat manis jika diperhatikan. YOONTAE YoongixTaehyung Bot!Tae Boys Love


Tittle: Just about Yoongi and Taehyung

Rate : T

Pair: YoonTae

Warning : Boys Love, BxB, the terror of typos, Bot!Tae

Cerita ini hanyalah kumpulan drabble ringan antara Yoongi dan Taehyung yang memiliki hubungan yang canggung satu sama lain

Segeralah close jika pair tidak sesuai dengan yang diinginkan. Tinggal klik back atau tanda silang di pinggiran. So Easy,

Any Character is GOD mine and their parents of course.

Enjoy the Read!

.

.

Let's holding hand together

Min Yoongi bukanlah orang yang mudah marah, stok kesabarannya hanya sedikit terbatas. Di kehidupan kesehariannya, Yoongi mempunyai wajah kusut dan pemarah. Karena hal itu banyak yang menyebut Yoongi kakek pemarah dan juga pemalas. Sebenarnya Yoongi tidak pemalas, hobinya hanya suka tidur. itu bukan pemalas dalam kamus Min Yoongi.

Hari ini Yoongi menahan kantuknya habis-habisan untuk menghabiskan waktunya di studio karena schedule album baru kelompoknya. Mata sipitnya sudah sepat dan berteriak mengantuk tetapi Yoongi tetap saja memaksakan tubuhnya.

"Hyung kau butuh istirahat" ujar seseorang sambil sesekali menyeruput kopi.

Yoongi tertawa sinis dengan mata semakin sepat. Bibirnya bergumam kata umpatan karena di kepalanya, banyak bayangan imajiner yang sudah berteriak keras untuk memaksanya tidur.

"Katakan itu pada matamu yang sudah membengkak Hoseok-ah. Kau juga perlu tidur" jawaban tajam Yoongi membuat Hoseok tertawa keras. Tidak merasa tersinggung sama sekali dengan ucapan Yoongi.

"Setidaknya aku sekarang beristirahat dan sedang berjalan-jalan" balas Hoseok yang masih tertawa. Yoongi selalu heran dengan Hoseok yang secerah matahari.

Lima menit kemudian, studio genius Yoongi sudah sunyi karena sosok matahari seperti Hoseok sudah pergi meninggalkan tempat mendung tersebut. Yoongi kembali memfokuskan matanya pada dua layar yang ada dihadapannya. Tangannya sibuk dengan nada-nada yang terasa sumbang di telinganya. Dia menggeram lalu kembali membuat nada baru yang setidaknya tidak sesumbang yang tadi.

"Hyung ayo tidur" itu suara Taehyung. Yang dengan tampang kuyu berantakan, rambut berhamburan ke kanan dan ke kiri, piyama yang berantakan dan juga mata tertutup erat.

Yoongi mendengus lalu menyeret pergelangan tangan kurus Taehyung dan memaksa bocah itu untuk duduk di sofa yang ada di studionya.

"Tunggu disini" perintah Yoongi lalu kembali ke kursi putarnya dan mulai berkutat dengan projectnya.

Taehyung mencebik lucu dengan mata masih tertutup erat. Dirinya bergumam tidak jelas sambil merenggangkan badanya di atas sofa. "Yoongi hyung ayo tidur~~~" Taehyung merengek berisik membuat Yoongi mencebik gemas.

"Kemari" perintah Yoongi sambil mengayunkan tangannya ke Taehyung. Yang lebih mudapun akhirnya berdiri dengan sempoyongan lalu menghampiri Yoongi dengan mata terpejam erat.

Yoongi meraih tangan Taehyung lalu menggenggamnya erat. Dia mematikan seluruh aplikasi musiknya lalu menonaktifkan pc-nya. Dia mengusap kepala Taehyung lalu menuntun anak itu untuk berbaring di kamar sambil mengeratkan kedua tautan tangan mereka.

.

.

Ayam tepung

Hari sudah beranjak siang, Taehyung kali ini sedang duduk di kursi putar yang ada di ruang latihan bangtan yang kini menggemakan suara Hoseok dan Jimin yang tertawa terbahak karena ulah Jungkook dan Seokjin yang asyik berdebat hal yang tidak penting. Di sebelahnya, ada Namjoon yang fokus pada layar ponselnya sembari menyenandungkan lagu secara pelan.

Taehyung menghela napas ketika mendapati seonggok manusia berbaju kuning sedang tidak sadarkan diri di atas sofa hitam yang ada di pojok ruangan latihan mereka. Itu Yoongi, yang tulang belakangnya tiba-tiba hilang diterbangkan angin karena tidak mampu berdiri dengan dalih rasa kantuk yang menerornya habis-habisan.

"Taetae" teriakan cempreng Jimin menyapa telinga Taehyung. Dengan enggan, dia menoleh ke arah sahabat bukan sematinya itu sembari bergumam ada apa. Jimin hanya meringis lucu sembari berkata jika ini sudah jam makan siang.

Jungkook yang mendengar hal itu berteriak heboh hingga membuat Seokjin terganggu dan berakhir mereka berdua berdebat tidak jelas. Taehyung menghampiri Jimin yang sedang rebahan di tengah ruangan beralaskan perut Hoseok yang sudah terbaring di lantai.

Namjoon mengikuti Taehyung sebelum melirik sosok Yoongi yang masih asyik tertidur di atas sofa yang nyaman.

"Hyungnim, ini sudah jam makan siang" ucap Namjoon sembari menggoyangkan tubuh kurus tersebut dengan pelan. Namjoon masih sayang nyawanya untuk tidak berusaha terlalu keras membangunkan Yoongi jika tidak ingin dilempari kata umpatan secara instan.

Yoongi mengerang lalu bangkit dan menyeret langkahnya mengikuti Namjoon yang sudah berjalan duluan ke tengah ruangan. Dia mendudukkan tubuhnya di sebelah Taehyung yang hanya memandanginya dalam diam.

"Apa yang harus kita pesan hari ini?" tanya Seokjin selaku member tertua.

"Jjampong" celetuk Jungkook tanpa tedeng aling-aling, mengabaikan tatapan mata protes dari para hyungnya.

"Jika Jungkookie ingin Jjampong, aku juga ingin memesan Jjampong" ucap Jimin sembari melemparkan tubuhnya ke arah Jungkook yang sudah risih setengah mati.

"Jangan masakan China. Kemarin kita sudah dua hari memakan menu itu" keluh si Hoseok yang masih sangat lelah. Sinar mataharinya seolah redup.

"Aku setuju dengan Hobi. Pesan makanan lain saja" ujar Namjoon selaku leader mencoba mencegah terjadinya perang antara Jungkook dan Hoseok.

"Ramyeon" celetuk Taehyung yang dihadiahi pekikkan heboh dari semua member.

"Pesan ayam tepung saja" gumam Yoongi dengan mata sepat yang mengantuk.

"Itu tidak sehat hyungnim" cegah Namjoon meskipun dia setuju dengan ide Yoongi.

"Ah ayam tepung juga tidak masalah. Aku ingin Honey Combo" celetuk Jungkook.

"Rumah makan dengan menu itu tidak menerima servis delivery Jungkook" elak Seokjin.

"Ramyeon saja" paksa Taehyung yang mulai merengek berisik.

"Tidak. Lebih baik ayam tepung" cegah Yoongi.

"Tapi hyungnim, bukankah tadi Namjoon hyung sudah menolak. Itu tidak sehat" pekik Taehyung sembari mencebik lucu ke arah Yoongi yang seolah tuli.

"Ayam tepung lebih baik ketimbang tumpukan tepung hasil olahan pabrik yang berbentuk mie lalu diberi begitu banyak bubuk MSG" jawab Yoongi dengan lancar dan membuat Taehyung semakin mencebik.

"Tapi hyung~~" rengekkan Taehyung semakin menjadi.

"Kemarikan tanganmu" perintah Yoongi sembari mengulurkan tangan kirinya acuh. Taehyung lansung saja menggenggam tangan itu dengan erat masih dengan wajah cemberut yang lucu.

"Kali ini makan ayam tepung saja. Lain kali Hyungnim (aku) akan membelikanmu tiga porsi ramyeon dengan sosis dan juga nasi" ucap Yoongi sembari mengelus telapak tangan Taehyung yang ada di dalam genggaman tangannya.

.

Setelah perdebatan sengit, Namjoon akhirnya memesan empat kotak ayam tepung rasa bawang dan lada hitam. Jungkook masih merengek untuk honey combo padahal sudah jelas jika restoran yang menjual ayam itu tidak menerima jasa pesanan antar. Empat kotak ayam sudah tersaji di tengah ruangan latihan mereka, keenam hyena kelaparan itu kini mulai meneteskan liur karena sajian menggoda yang ada di hadapan mereka.

"Ayo kita makan duluan saja" ujar Jimin yang mengusap dagunya dengan lengan bajunya, takut akan air liur yang merembes keluar.

"Tidak" tolak Yoongi tanpa basa-basi "tunggu Taehyung sampai kembali" ujarnya dengan mata terpejam mengantuk. Jimin mencebik lucu sebal karena sahabatnya itu ijin untuk ke kamar mandi disaat pesanan ayam sudah datang. Dan yang lebih menyebalkan, Yoongi sudah mengancam untuk tidak makan duluan karena harus menunggu sampai semua member lengkap.

"Tae hyungie sudah datang" pekik Jungkook ketika melihat sosok Taehyung dengan celana merah noraknya sudah berada di ujung pintu. Tanpa komando apapun, akhirnya kelima orang menyerbu kotak-kotak ayam tepung itu dengan ganas. Taehyung berjalan cepat ke tengah ruangan lalu mencebik sedih ketika hanya melihat sisa remah saja di dalam kotak ayam.

"Kalian kejam~~" rengek Taehyung sebal kepada member lain yang kini sedang mengunyah ayam dengan nikmat.

Taehyung merasa tangannya ditarik paksa lalu dirinya duduk di sebelah kiri Yoongi yang mengunyah daging ayam dengan pelan. Tanpa mengeluarkan kata apapun, Yoongi menyodorkan setengah kardus ayam tepung rasa bawang pada Taehyung dan dihadiahi tatapan bahagia bak anak anjing dari pemuda yang lebih muda dua tahun darinya itu.

"Yoongi hyung saranghae" pekik Taehyung memeluk Yoongi singkat lalu memakan ayamnya dengan nikmat.

"Ya, Yoongi-ya kau curang" protes Seokjin.

"Yoongi hyung menyembunyikan setengah kardusnya hanya untuk Taehyung" protes Jimin "Curang~~" rengekan sumbang Jimin terdengar di seluruh penjuru ruangan. Sedangkan sang pelaku kejahatan hanya mengangkat bahu acuh sembari menyingkirkan tangan-tangan nakal yang hendak mengambil setengah kotak jatah ayam Taehyung.

.

.

Tsundere

"Hyung, aku selalu saja penasaran" ujar Hoseok disaat sore hari yang tenang. Yoongi yang sedari tadi tiduran di sofa dorm bangtan hanya melirik Hoseok acuh sembari memberi sinyal agar sosok matahari tersebut melanjutkan perkataannya. "Akhir-akhir ini Taehyung menjauh darimu" Hoseok lansung saja menadapatkan lirikan tajam dari Yoongi ketika berbicara tentang hal ini "Maksudku, akhir-akhir ini bukankah Taehyung terlalu menempel pada Jungkook?" ralat Hoseok dengan gelagapan.

"Tidak peduli" jawab Yoongi acuh sembari menyamankan badannya di atas sofa "Bukankah para magnae memang dekat satu sama lain?" Pertanyaan yang berupa pernyataan Yoongi tersebut disetujui oleh Hoseok.

"Sebenarnya aku hanya penasaran bagaimana hubungan hyung dengan Taehyung" ungkap Hoseok sembari meminum kopinya pelan.

"Tidak ada yang special" jawab Yoongi acuh "Kami selalu canggung satu sama lain" jawaban dari Yoongi lagi-lagi membuat Hoseok mengangguk setuju.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan kebiasaan 'menggandeng tangan' kalian itu?" Tanya Hoseok dengan rasa penasaran yang tinggi. Dia sangat penasaran dengan hubungan hyung dan adiknya yang tidak dekat sama sekali itu semenjak mereka pulang dari Hawaii.

"Hanya berpegangan biasa" jawab Yoongi acuh tak acuh lagi "Kami selalu melakukannya di saat-saat tertentu"

"Dan kapan saja itu?" Tanya Hoseok lagi dengan mata berbinar hingga akhirnya membuat Yoongi melirik sinis dirinya dan berdecak pelan.

"Apa kau seorang reporter?" Tanya Yoongi datar "Pertanyaanmu tidak penting sama sekali" komentar Yoongi pedas dan hanya dibalas tawa oleh Hoseok. Sudah diduga, kalimat pedas Yoongi tidak akan berefek pada Hoseok yang secerah matahari. "Kami hanya melakukannya disaat pikiran kami tidak sejalan atau disaat bocah itu ngambek" jelas Yoongi yang membuat Hoseok terbatuk karena tidak menyangka jika hyungnya yang sedingin kutub utara-selatan tersebut akan mengatakan hal itu.

"Hyung kau itu tipe tsundere sekali iya" gumam Hoseok pelan dan hanya dibalas gummaman pelan oleh Yoongi.

"Kau lebih memilih yang mana? Yoongi yang tsundere atau Yoongi yang berubah menjadi sosok perhatian nan baik hati?" tanya Yoongi dengan suara malas setengah hidup. Sedangkan Hoseok lansung saja bergidik ngeri ketika membayangkan hyungnya yang imut namun kejam tersebut menjadi hangat dan perhatian.

"Lebih baik Yoongi hyung yang tsundere saja"

.

.

LOST

Hari ini Bangtan sedang dalam kegiatan World Tour mereka. Ini pertama kalinya mereka mengadakan tour di Negara paman Sam. Magnae line sedang sibuk merencanakan berbagai schedule di sela hari libur yang diberikan agensi selama dua hari dengan heboh. Jimin menuliskan berbagai list yang akan mereka bertiga kunjungi selama di Los Angeles. Sedangkan Taehyung dan juga Jungkook sedang berdiskusi akan tempat-tempat yang harus mereka kunjungi.

"Pokoknya kita harus belanja" pekik Taehyung. Dirinya tidak mau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan shopping brand ular kesayangannya di negeri Paman Sam ini.

"Baiklah kita belanja sesuai permintaan Tae hyung" ujar Jungkook mengalah dan lansung saja ditulis oleh Jimin di atas kertas bekas yang tadi ia temukan di sela 'ransel jumbo' Jungkook.

"Harus GUCCI" ujar Taehyung lagi dan lansung dihadiahi erangan oleh kedua magnae yang lain.

"Kau bisa menemukan brand ular itu di Korea sana Taehyung" itu Yoongi, yang kegiatan berbaring damainya dirusak oleh magnae line yang berisik karena berdebat tidak penting.

"Tapi ini Amerika hyungnim" cebik Taehyung yang hanya dibalas helaan napas semua member yang memang sedang istirahat di ruang tamu kamar hotel mereka.

"Lalu apakah hyungnim juga ikut bersama kami untuk berjalan-jalan besok?" tanya magnae bungsu yang kini sibuk membaca list apa saja yang sudah Jimin tulis.

"Aku tidak. Tidur lebih baik daripada keluyuran" jawab Yoongi lansung tanpa disaring.

"Aku dan Namjoon akan ikut jika kalian belanja bukan hanya di satu tempat" jawab Hoseok yang disetujui oleh teman satu linenya.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Jin Hyung?" tanya Jimin, sementara hyung tertuanya itu terlihat sedang berpikir.

"Jika aku pergi, Yoongi akan sendirian di hotel"

"Aku tidak masalah hyung. Umurku sudah seperempat abad. Tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku" ujar Yoongi dengan mata terpejam mengantuk. Setelah bicara seperti itu, Seokjin akhirnya bersedia ikut kegiatan magnae line.

"Baiklah ayo kita berangkat" itu Taehyung, yang terpekik girang dengan diikuti Jimin dan juga Jungkook. Satu persatu member mulai keluar dari hotel dengan berisik hingga menyisakan Yoongi yang masih tiduran di sofa sendirian dengan Seijin.

"Yoongi kau yakin tidak ingin pergi?" tanya manager bangtan tersebut sembari melirik Yoongi yang hendak pindah ke tempat tidur.

"Aku sangat yakin hyung. Sudah lebih baik hyung nikmati saja waktu free ini sebaik mungkin" saran Yoongi yang dibalas gedikkan bahu oleh Seijin lalu managernya itu berpamitan untuk pergi. Yoongi hanya menggumam lemah lalu menyeret langkahnya ke arah kasur hotel yang empuk. Sembari mengusap-usapkan wajahnya ke permukaan bantal yang lembut, kesadaran Yoongi mulai hilang dengan perlahan hingga dirinya jatuh ke alam mimpi.

.

Suara dering ponsel berbunyi memenuhi ruangan luas tersebut. Yoongi mengerang ketika ada yang berani menganggu waktu istirahat damainya. Dengan mengutuk serta merutuk pelan, Yoongi bisa melihat nama Park Jimin tertera di layar ponselnya.

"Jika ini tidak penting kau akan kujadikan kain pel setelah pulang keluyuran Park Jimin" rutuk Yoongi lalu menjawab telepon Jimin tersebut dengan setengah tidak rela.

 _"HYUNG!"_

"Tidak perlu berteriak Park Jimin" rutuk Yoongi ketika mendengar pekikkan Jimin di seberang line telepon.

 _"Hyung apa Taetae bersamamu di hotel saat ini?" tanya Jimin dengan tergesa._

Yoongi mengeryitkan dahi bingung ketika mendengar pertanyaan tersebut. Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Jimin yang sudah ribut disana, Yoongi akhirnya melangkahkan kedua kakinya untuk keluar dari kamar dan melihat ruang tamu. Kosong, bahkan seluruh kamar yang dihuni member Bangtan juga kosong. Yoongi juga tidak merasakan kehadiran seseorang sama sekali, selama dia tidur tadi dia juga tidak merasakan kehadiran seseorang. Meskipun tidur seperti orang mati, Yoongi akan sangat peka pada suara sekecil apapun ketika dia tertidur.

"Tidak ada Taehyung disini. Jelaskan dimana dia Park Jimin" tuntut Yoongi sembari memakai jacket hitam dan topi hitamnya.

 _"Taetae tadi ijin untuk kembali ke hotel karena satu barangnya tertinggal. Ini sudah satu jam semenjak dia pergi. Dia belum juga kembali" jelas Jimin cemas, sahabat anehnya itu hilang di Negara orang._

"Dimana kalian?"

 _"Di restoran steak yang tidak jauh dari hotel"_

"Aku akan menyusul, kalian segera berpencar mencari bocah itu di tempat sekitar" Yoongi lansung saja menutup teleponnya tanpa membiarkan Jimin menjawab perintahnya.

Yoongi lansung saja berlari ke arah lift dan menekan tombol Ground untuk menghampiri meja resepsionis, setelah keluar dari lift, ia lansung saja bertanya pada petugas resepsionis akan keberadaan Taehyung dengan bahasa inggris yang berantakan. Sang petugas resepsionis hanya memberitahukan jika Taehyung sudah keluar dari hotel bersama member Bangtan yang lain sekitar satu setengah jam yang lalu dan belum kembali. Yoongi lansung saja mengumpat lalu berucap terima kasih dan lansung berjalan ke luar hotel sembari menatap sekitarnya.

Menemukan sosok Taehyung dengan celana berwana merah norak bercorak bunga seharusnya tidak susah. Penampilan bocah norak itu pasti lansung bisa diketahui oleh Yoongi yang saat ini melebarkan matanya ketika melihat sosok kurus berbalut kemeja garis-garis vertical kedodoran, berambut coklat madu, bercelana merah yang mencolok mata sedang sibuk mengantri bersama sekumpulan anak kecil akan es cream jumbo yang di jual di seberang hotel tempat mereka menginap. Dengan langkah suram yang membuat semua orang menepi ketakutan karena aura gelap Yoongi, lelaki berkulit pucat tersebut menghampiri Taehyung lalu meraih pergelangan tangan kurus bocah kekanakan tersebut.

"Oh yoongi hyung?" tanya Taehyung sembari tersenyum kotak yang khas Kim Taehyung sekali.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Yoongi dengan nada gelap.

"Aku sedang mengantri es cream jumbo bertumpuk lima hehe" jawab Taehyung dengan tampang tidak berdosa. Yoongi lansung saja menghela napas panjang lalu menggenggam tangan Taehyung erat sembari menunggu bocah itu mendapatkan es creamnya.

"Kata Jimin kau kembali ke hotel karena meninggalkan sesuatu, apa itu? Biar hyung yang ambil" ujar Yoongi yang kini memberi pesan singkat pada Jimin jika dia sudah menemukan Taehyung dan akan segera menyusul mereka ke restoran tempat para member makan.

"Sebenarnya aku hanya ingin mengambil masker, tapi karena aku melihat papan iklan es cream ini aku jadi berjalan kemari. Tidak perlu mengambil masker hyung, kurasa Jimin dan yang lain sudah menungguku terlalu lama" jelas Taehyung.

 _"Bahkan mereka meneleponku hanya untuk mengatakan kau telah hilang Kim Taehyung"_ geram Yoongi dalam hati "Baiklah, setelah ini kita akan menyusul Jimin dan yang lainnya" akhirnya hanya kata itu yang bisa diucapkan oleh Yoongi.

"Lalu Yoongi hyung? Hyung akan ikut dengan kami?" tanya Taehyung girang sembari menerima es cream jumbo bertumpuk limanya dengan antusias.

Yoongi mendengus ketika mendengar pertanyaan Taehyung "Ya, aku sudah terlanjur keluar hotel" jawab Yoongi sembari meraih es cream jumbo Taehyung "Biar hyung saja yang bawa, restoran yang kalian kunjungi tidak jauh. Jika kau membawanya sendiri bisa-bisa es cream ini sudah jatuh ke tanah" ujar Yoongi lalu menarik genggaman tangan mereka untuk berjalan ke arah restoran yang dimana member Bangtan sudah menunggu di depan restoran dengan wajah cemas dan lega secara bersamaan. Taehyung yang diperlakukan seperti itu hanya mengangguk malu.

.

.

Memasak

Semua member bangtan selalu tahu akan satu hal fakta yang entah para fans mengetahuinya juga atau tidak. Selain Kim Seokjin, si member tertua bangtan yang suka sekali memasak dan makan. Min Yoongi adalah orang kedua diantara jajaran member Bangtan yang bisa memasak dengan baik. Tapi sayang lelaki pucat tertua kedua itu tidak akan pernah sudi memegang panic memasak hanya untuk makan sehari-hari seluruh member. Yoongi lebih nyaman tidur atau bertapa di ruangannya daripada menghabiskan waktu di dalam dapur dengan garam dan merica. Merepotkan, itu kata Yoongi.

Mendapati Yoongi memasak itu seperti ibarat mendapatkan durian runtuh secara tiba-tiba. Seperti episode Run!BTS yang dimana para member diharuskan memasak, Yoongi awalnya tidak mau mengerjakan sungguh-sungguh hingga akhirnya dia jengah akan kelompoknya yang tidak bisa diandalkan dan harus mengharuskan dirinya memasak dengan serius.

Seperti saat ini, Yoongi sedang bertapa di ruangannya sembari meminum segelas tinggi Americano dingin favoritnya dengan tatapan mata masih menatap hasil kerjanya. Hari ini Bangtan tidak mendapatkan jadwal, peluang itu dimanfaatkan oleh para member berlibur sendiri-sendiri. Hoseok akan bertemu dengan kakak perempuannya sembari membahas tentang usaha online kakaknya. Namjoon dan Jungkook yang rasanya mendaki bukit untuk mencari udara segar lalu Seokjin yang pulang ke rumah orang tuanya lalu Jimin yang sedang berkumpul bersama geng idolnya. Hanya ada Yoongi dan kini dia sedang bertapa di ruangannya. Tunggu, Yoongi menghentikan kegiatan mengutak-atik machine yang ia gunakan sehari-hari. Taehyung masih berada di dorm dan Yoongi sedang tidak mengetahuit apa yang anak ajaib itu akan lakukan.

Suara bunyi bel menyapa pendengaran Yoongi yang menyatakan jika ada yang mengunjungi ruangan kerjanya. Yoongi lansung saja berdiri dan membuka pintu ruangannya dan mendapati Taehyung yang masih memakai piama necisnya dengan tampang mengantuk dan rambut berantakansedang menggumamkan kata-kata yang Yoongi tidak mengerti apa artinya.

"Yoongi hyung~~" rengek Taehyung yang lansung menerjang badan kurus Yoongi.

"Kim Taehyung sadarlah jika aku lebih pendek daripada dirimu" ujar Yoongi yang sudah melepas pelukan Taehyung dan menuntun anak itu untuk duduk di sofanya. "Apa yang kau mau?" tanya Yoongi yang kini duduk di sebelah Taehyung sembari merapikan rambut yang lebih muda agar tidak mencuat kesana-kemari.

"Lapar~~" rengek Taehyung kembali sambil mengelus perutnya.

"Pesan saja makanan. Hyung juga kebetulan belum makan" ujar Yoongi yang lansung dibalas cebikkan lucu dari Taehyung.

"Aku ingin Yoongi hyung yang memasak~~" rengek Taehyung sembari memeluk kembali badan Yoongi hingga lelaki pucat itu menggeliat tidak nyaman.

"Baiklah" gumam Yoongi tidak rela "Ayo ke dapur" perintah Yoongi lalu menggenggam tangan Taehyung untuk pergi ke dapur. Taehyung yang masih berjalan terhuyung kini semakin mengeratkan genggaman tangan mereka berdua.

.

Yoongi masih sibuk dengan telur dadarnya di depan kompor, sedangkan Taehyung kini sudah duduk manis di meja makan dengan mata terbuka lebar menunggu Yoongi selesai memasak sembari memandangi visualisasi hyung pucatnya itu dari belakang.

"Taehyung ambil nasi untuk kita berdua" perintah Yoongi dan lansung dilakukan oleh Taehyung tanpa protes.

Setelah masakan sederhana Yoongi selesai, hanya dengan telur dadar dan satu mangkuk sup kimchi yang tak sengaja ia temukan ada di lemari es dorm. Mereka berdua kini makan dengan posisi duduk saling berhadapan. Yoongi menyendokkan sup kimchi ke mangkok untuk Taehyung yang hanya dibalas gumaman terima kasih. Sementara Taehyung kini sudah mulai menghirup kuah sup yang dibuat Yoongi.

"Masakan Yoongi memang selalu Jjang" pekik Taehyung hingga membuatnya tersedak.

"Diam saja saat makan. Lihat kau jadi tersedak" ujar Yoongi yang kini membantu Taehyung minum lalu mengusap sudur bibit anak itu karena ada dua biji nasi menempel disana.

Mereka berdua larut dalam celotehan random Taehyung yang hanya ditanggapi anggukkan serta gumaman setuju oleh Yoongi sambil sesekali Yoongi mengambil serpihan nasi di pipi Taehyung atau membantu anak itu minum atau juga mengusap sudut bibir Taehyung yang kini dinodai sedikit kuah merah sup kimchi yang dibuatnya dengan jempolnya lalu menjilat bekas kuah tersebut ke mulutnya sendiri hingga dibalas pekikkan malu oleh Taehyung dan tawa serak Yoongi.

Mereka berdua larut dalam dunianya sendiri hingga tidak menyadari sedari tadi Namjoon dan Jungkook melihat perbuatan mereka berdua.

"Hyung kukira percuma saja kita pulang dengan membawa banyak makanan" ujar Jungkook yang kini menatapi tangannya yang penuh akan makanan.

Namjoonpun hanya menghela napas lelah lalu menepuk bahu Jungkook pelan "Sudahlah ayo kita ergi dulu. Biarkan mereka berdua selesai makan" perkataan Namjoon hanya dibalas angukkan patuh oleh Jungkook.

.

END

.

Hola, saya kembali dengan drabble ringan antara Yoongi dan Taehyung. Saya sangat gemas pada mereka berdua. Canggung satu sama lain tapi sangat manis.

Saya sangat buruk untuk membuat cerita yang manis-manis. Yah, jadilah hasilnya begini.

Apakah pembaca akan suka dengan alur cerita yang seperti ini? Atau no respon? Atau ada yang meminta lebih?

Who know,,

Good Day


End file.
